


Lean On Me

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have each other to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 70

Eowyn has always been a light sleeper; she wakes when Faramir cries out in his sleep. He rolls out of bed, and she listens as he pads across the room to the balcony. Silvery moonlight spills across the floor for a moment, when the door opens.

After a moment's hesitation, she follows him out.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he says when she emerges.

"I don't mind." She slips around in front of him, against his chest, and he puts his arms around her. "You've done the same for me."

They lean against each other, as they always do.


End file.
